Tokyo Ghoul: School is the hardest part (alternate universe)
by Zaz3300
Summary: In an alternate universe, a half ghoul boy named Juni/kaneki is having trouble with life. He is hunted because of being a ghoul by the CCG, has to eat his own human kind to live and has no parents. School is hardest and his girlfriend abandoned him. Read from the point of view of Juni, his ex and many other chracters for a story unlike any other!


**School Story: A loose Tokyo ghoul romance story**

 **Juni/kaneki=16 years**

 **Ruby=15 years**

 **Drake=17 years**

 **Shannon/Touka=16 years**

 **Elias/Hide=15 years**

 **Riley=16 years**

 **Juni's POV**

 **I walked though the hallways in school to head to the library in the morning. It was 8:15 and i was tired, but soon I would be wide awake. On Friday of the last week I had dumped my girlfriend Ruby as a test and would tell her about it today. I was exited to get back on speaking terms as I had liked having her as a girlfriend, but I had no clue what would greet me. I pushed open the door to the library and peered around looking for ruby. I spotted her in the far corner of the room. She had a smile on her face and appeared to be in deep conversation. I couldn't see the other person she was talking to because of the computers. I smiled. It was nice to see her happy. As I approached my smile slowly faded. As the rest of the table became visible I saw that the other person was my best friend, Drake, holding hands with Ruby. I turned around quickly (but non-dramatically) and speed walked out of the library. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ruby scramble out of her chair and dart towards me, but I was faster. Quiet as a ninja, I sped out the door and ran down a random hallway. I felt like i had partly died inside when I saw that Ruby had moved on from me so fast, and that my best friend would betray me like that. "Where can I go that she can't follow?" I thought, then I saw it. I leaped onto an ledge on the wall, launched myself to a ledge on the opposite wall and hoisted myself up to the roof. Ruby called for me for a good ten minutes, but after that she finally left. I plopped down on the roof and sat, feeling sorry for myself while listening to my iPods music. Five minutes later the bell to go to first period rang. I decided he wasn't going to class, I didn't want to see Drakes stupid face. I felt an evil rage flow inside me. I had never felt so angry! "Oh now what could it be, that lives inside of me?" I sang along to his iPod (unravel). My anger arose from inside me." Graaaaah!"I yelled. My eyes turned black with red pupils but quickly flickered back. I then fainted up on the roof.**

 **Ruby's POV**

 **I knew about his test. I knew about it the whole time, but somehow I still managed to screw up and wind up with Drake. Juni was obviously in pain. It wasn't like him to skip school. He would come to school no matter what, he once even came to school with a severe cold. He could barely walk or open his eyes for that matter, but school was his only place where he could truly live, he told me. He had loved me and I threw him down the toilet. He hadn't loved anyone since his mom had died (he never knew his dad) and now he was alone again. I went to drake to talk about Juni but I had just wound up falling in love. It wasn't my problem and he wasnt going to stop me from being happy. That day he came back for band, but wants seen anywhere after that for two months.**

 **Two months later...**

 **Two months later he was still bummed out. In sixth period band he avoided eye contact with almost everyone. The only people that he had talked to this entire time were Elias, Riley, and Shannon. When he spoke to Elias and Riley he spoke in monotone but when he started talking to Shannon his anger and sadness slowly left him. "Just like it did with me..." I thought jealously. "But it is my fault he's sad." He continued talking to her and laughing then called Elias and Riley over and said his good byes to Shannon. Then he talked to the other two his smile faded and the hurt look had returned to his face. He glanced across the room at me and gave me the saddest look I have ever seen. He quickly turned back to Elias. "Is this what he was like when he was sad?" I thought. "Did he put on a false smile for me so I wouldn't see him like this back then?" Then the stupid smile creeped on his face. Elias nudged him in the shoulder, and Riley grinned.**

 **"Go wimp before the bell rings" he said.**

 **Juni walked to the back of the room to a lonely Shannon, grabbed her hand talked for a little and then asked her a inaudible question. There was a pause then she answered. "...yes...". Juni grinned and leaned forward for something that looked like a kiss. I looked away. I couldn't look. My heart felt broken. "That's what he felt like that morning," a voice in me head told me. "I shouldn't feel like this, I'm dating drake, but I still do." The bell rang and it seemed all the kids in the room walked out but me. I looked to the back of the room to see Juni and Shannon.**

 **"I Love you, Juni" Shannon said.**

 **My mind zoned out and my legs buckled. My eyes watered and I felt horrible. I turned around and ran out the door.**

 **Behind me I heard, "I love you too much to express in mere words"**

 **Tears were pouring down my face and I didn't even know why.**

 **Juni's POV**

 **I leaned forward towards Shannon's smiling face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that no one was looking, who wants to watch two people kiss, right. I leaned forward more and put my lips next to her ear.**

 **"I'm a ghoul" I whispered to her.**

 **"Me too" she replied.**

 **I pressed my lips upon hers and kissed her. It was my first time and it felt like heaven.I needed heaven after the two months of back to back hell.**

 **(insert Tokyo ghoul plot here [no root:a])(Juni is AU kaneki born half ghoul)**

 **The bell rang and we were finally broken apart.**

 **"I love you, Juni" Shannon said.**

 **"I love you too much to express in mere words" I replied**

 **"You always have to come up with an intelligent statement right"**

 **"Yup, ultra nerd needs to keep up his name!"**


End file.
